The Wedding
by Axel-kun
Summary: Xemnas and Saix get married and Axel is one of the best men! Rated T for language.


Ok!!! This is just a little funny thing...my little brother and i came up with the idea when we went to a wedding the other night. The story really doesn't have a plot...but i think it's funny. lol. But i'm easily entertained.

Anyway, enjoy! and remember i don't own any of the characters in the story! Or the songs mentioned..

---------

---------

Axel was watching TV when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked, taking a gulp of beer.

"Axel! I have the most amazing news!" Xemnas's voice said euphorically.

Axel frowned as the main character on the TV show got shot. "Um…I'm sorry, what?"

"I have amazing news! Saix and I are getting married!"

Axel spit the beer out across the television screen. "What!?"

"Saix and I are getting married! We want you to be one of our best men!"

Axel rubbed his head. He was already getting a headache, and the wedding planning hadn't even started.

--

"If we can just get your measurements…"

Axel cringed as the old woman shoved the tape measure between his legs, then ran the other end down his leg. "Almost done?"

She looked at him through silver rimmed glasses. "Young man, if you would have some patience, we would have been done minutes ago. Now hold still."

Axel wanted very badly to either kick her, or run off and shower…or maybe both.

Xemans stood to the side, gushing to Saix about other arrangements.

Axel and Xaldin had been chosen to be the Best men…and the rest of the Organization would be the groomsmen.

The old woman finally took her hands off Axel. "Ok, young man, your done."

Axel sighed with relief. "Thank god."

Xaldin was next. The old woman poked and prodded but it only took half the time it took her to get Axel's measurements.

Xaldin walked to stand next to him while the other men got measured.

"God," Axel complained to Xaldin, "It took her like, half the time to measure you than it did to measure me!"

Xaldin smirked. "You must have been more fun. I have to admit your face was exceptionally funny."

Axel glared as Xaldin walked off to talk to Xemnas and Saix.

--

The rehearsal dinner was a total complete mess.

Axel stood off to the side, like he was told. But, as soon as the ring bearer (who was Saix's cousin's son) found out Axel could make fire come out of no where, he demanded that Axel light anything and everything on fire.

"Light table cloth on fire!" The five year old shouted.

"No." Came Axel's simple reply.

"Light Mommy's hair on fire."

As tempting as that was, all Axel could say was: "No."

"Light Uncie Saix on fire."

Now that was extremely tempting…but Xemnas would have Axel's ass if anything happened to his husband-to-be. And why the hell did the kid call Saix 'uncie'? Axel would have to use that sometime… "No."

"Light-"

Axel had had enough. "God damn it, kid. If you ask me to light one more thing on fire, I will have your ass on my dinner plate before you can say 'water?'."

The blue-eyed boy looked at Axel with such fear, Axel thought the kid had probably wet himself. After a moment of silence, the boy ran off crying in search of his 'mummie'.

Demyx came to sit next to Axel. "Wow…what'd you do to him?"

Axel put his head in his hands. "I don't know. God damn kids."

Demyx giggled as the rest of the wedding party sat down.

Xemnas had already made all of the toasts, so they were free to eat.

Now, after eating, Axel had managed to 'accidentally' lit Saix on fire, rip an entire table cloth in half, loose his left shoe, eat half of a napkin, cut Luxord's underwear into fourths, and douse the wedding candles in champagne. All without meaning to…yeah…

"Ok, Axel, I think you should go home now…" Demyx told his best friend. "You've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble…"

"Be that as it may…" Axel started.

Then, Xemnas's loud voice was heard from the next room over. "Who the hell burnt my flowers!?"

Axel patted Demyx on the back. "See ya tomorrow, kid!"

--

"You may now kiss your husband!" He priest finished.

Axel sighed with relief. It was over…it was finally over!

Xemnas and Saix walked down the isle and the groomsmen dutifully followed.

Axel and Xaldin walked out arm in arm. "God, it's over!" Axel whisper happily to the dark haired man.

Xaldin smirked. "No, it's not. We have wedding pictures and the reception left today."

Axel looked around in horror. "Wedding pictures?!"

"Of course. We have to say hello to everyone in the audience, or congregation…you choose what to call them, then we take pictures."

Axel hung his head. "Oh, damn."

--

When everyone was out of the church, the photographer came over to Xemnas and Saix. "Ready for pictures?"

Xemnas nodded happily and half dragged Saix to the alter again.

The photographer took far too many pictures in Axel's opinion. One picture of each of the groomsmen, a ton of pictures of the couple…

Wen they were finally done, they walke down the isle again, then outside where the limo was waiting.

Outside, everyone invited to the wedding was waiting for them. Bells handed out while they were leaving the church rang loud and clear.

"God damn it!" Axel hissed to Xaldin. "Where the hell did they get all of those god damn bells?"

Xaldin laughed evilly. "Xemnas and Saix wanted them to hand them out after the wedding. Whenever the groom and groom draw near, they are supposed to ring the bells loud and clear."

Axel glared at Xaldin and his little rhyme out of the corner of his eye as it dawnd on him that he was supposed to follow the grooms around the entire night…He needed a beer.

--

As soon as they got to the reception, Axel got a beer and took it back to the table they were supposed to sit at.

Demyx sat next to him, with Zexion sitting on the other side of Demie. "Axel! You look awesome!" Demyx yelled over the music.

Axel rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. "You too, Dem."

Zexion took a sip of his margarita and ignored both of them.

Axel looked across the room. "I think I'm going to steal all of those bells."

Demyx laughed. "Why? I like them!"

Axel closed his eyes and tried to ignore the constant ringing. "Because, I'm going crazy."

Waiters served them food in the same purple vests as the ones the groomsmen had to wear.

Axel put his head in his hands. "THIS IS TOO MUCH PURPLE!" He cried.

Demyx laughed. "Aw, I like it!"

"You would…" Axel took a bite of his sandwich.

Xemnas stood up. "Ok, I'd like to start the toasts! I would like to just thank you all for being here!" He trailed off.

After he was done, Axel stood up. He hadn't actually prepared for this, but what the hay?

"Heya everyone…I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel smiled. "Well…I'm pretty much drunk, but I want to say afew things about the new couple…

"Xemnas had always been one hard ass…but I guess Saix was the same way…So you two complete each other.

"Anyway, I don't really have a point…I guess. Just cheers to the new couple!" He fell over into the floor.

--

"Ok, now! I'd like to have the groom and groom come to the dance floor for their first song!"

Axel got up and smiled to Demyx. "I'll be at the bar if you need me."

--

When the party was finally over, Axel came to sit in his place at the table. He was tired. He had danced to every song, even the one where Xemnas and Saix were supposed to dance alone, he had almost stripped to the Macarena', and had danced on a few tables. "Wow…its over…"

Xaldin nodded. "Indeed."

"And we don't have to wear these tuxes anymore…"

"Indeed."

"Where's Xemnas and Saix?"

"They started their honeymoon early."

Axel grimaced. "Ok…well…I'm leaving."

--

The next morning the phone rang while Axel was still sleeping.

"Hello?" Axel said groggily.

"Axel! Zexion and I have great news! We're getting married!" Demyx cried out happily.

-------------

------------

There!!! Teol me what you think! I love feedback! 3

I love Axel xD


End file.
